


Coming Home to Me

by allyouneedissleep



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: Even though Clint was openly working on building his relationships with his tenants, family and friends, and teammates, he was not actively working on opening himself up to a romantic entanglement. Which is probably why it took him so long to realize that he was already sort of in one.--Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Coming Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827553
Kudos: 61





	Coming Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Coming Home but you do not need to read that first to read this.

Clint decided  _ not _ to return to helping Falcon and the Winter Soldier to search for Zemo, he didn’t feel like it was his fight. Besides, Bucky and him got along a lot better when they weren’t on a mission together. 

He decided that it would be best if he just kept their communication lines open, and made himself available if they really needed him. In the meantime, he worked on repairing any damage in his apartment building that happened during the blip and worked on being a better brother to Barney. Clint figured it was time to stop running from his problems and to work on all of the relationships he had in his life. He refused to make the same mistake he had with Natasha twice.

Even though Clint was openly working on building his relationships with his tenants, family and friends, and teammates, he was not actively working on opening himself up to a romantic entanglement. Which is probably why it took him so long to realize that he was already sort of in one. 

Look, it wasn’t Clint’s fault he didn’t notice it happening, it’s not like they were obvious about it, but every time Bucky wasn’t working on his manhunt with Sam, he came to spend time with Clint. At first, Clint figured he just didn’t have anywhere to go and was annoyed with Sam after spending so much time together. To an extent this was probably true, it’s not like Bucky had a ton of friends and family to go visit, and well, Clint  _ did _ live in Brooklyn. So the first few times it happened, he just assumed he was a semi-friendly face for Bucky to see when he wasn’t working. The fact that he visited roughly every other week, was neither here nor there.

After the fifth time Bucky showed up in his apartment, and really when did he even get a key?, Clint started to get suspicious. The entire time they were on the road together, he was sure that Bucky was about three seconds from blowing his brains out, so for him to just keep coming home to him like they were together was odd. What really got Clint’s brain going though, was when Bucky started to  _ talk _ to him. Not just casual conversation either, but deep shit, like memories of before the war and stuff he did as the Winter Soldier. Bucky opened up to Clint in a way no one had since before New York and Loki’s fuckery. 

Clint wasn’t sure what to do with the rush of emotions that came to him while listening to Bucky talk about all of the shit that happened to him, so he did the only thing he could think of: he shared his experience with Loki and everything that he did afterwards. Clint was a big enough man to admit that Bucky probably went about recovering in a healthier way than he had, but at least he didn’t kill too many people and that was a win in his book. 

It wasn’t until the eighth time that Bucky showed up that Clint thought ‘fuck, I might actually like this asshole’. Clint had just walked, tripped, down the loft stairs after waking up for the day and Bucky caught him with one arm and promptly shoved a full mug of coffee at him, and Clint just knew. Clint knew that he had accidentally fallen for Bucky with his snarky humor, thick thighs, and breathtaking smile. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but suddenly he knew that he was all in and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

During that visit, Clint became overly aware of anytime that Bucky either did something for him without him asking or simply came into contact with him. He had never realized before, but they seem to gravitate towards one another. Whenever one of them was in the kitchen, the other would place their hand on the other’s lower back to move around them. And just, how did Clint not realize he was actively touching Bucky so often before? Even more baffling was that Bucky was just okay with it?

On the tenth visit Clint thinks that he’s missed something big, ‘are they dating?’, neither of them have ever mentioned it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t happening. Clint certainly hasn’t entertained anyone else since Bucky started showing up in his life, and he’s pretty sure that Bucky isn’t going to hook up with anyone while he’s on the road with Sam. (Clint may have texted Sam to be sure, and Sam just sent him a laugh emoji in return, and what did that even mean?) So, no, Clint doesn’t think that Bucky is off getting his rocks elsewhere, but if they are dating why hasn’t Bucky said anything? And if Bucky isn’t going to say anything, then Clint sure as hell isn’t going to either.

After the tenth visit and before the eleventh, Clint begins to overthink every interaction he’s ever had with Bucky. The only conclusion that he comes to is that maybe it’s all in his head. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time that he assumed he had something more with someone and he didn’t. Simply, Clint wouldn’t say or do anything different and if Bucky said they were dating or asked him out then he would jump in feet first, but until then he was just going to keep on keeping on.

On the eleventh visit they get drunk and hook up. It isn’t Clint’s fault! He was keeping his hands to himself well enough, but no, Bucky just had to get ‘overheated’ and take his shirt off. What was Clint supposed to do? Not run his hands down his chest? Not swing his leg around so he was sitting on Bucky’s beautiful thighs? Uh, he thinks not. And so somehow one thing led to another and they ended up naked together in bed. 

Bucky doesn’t show up to Clint’s after that for two months and he’s just done. If Bucky doesn’t want to be with him or whatever, he needs to tell him. This is the absolute last straw, Clint isn’t just some guy he can string along on the side. Clint is a human being with feelings, no matter how repressed they are. When Bucky next shows his face, if he shows his face, Clint is putting his foot down and addressing whatever the hell has been going on between them.

Clint does not expect Bucky to show up with a bullet wound in his right leg and a sling around his right shoulder. What the fuck happened to him and why couldn’t he call Clint?

“Bucky, what the fuck? Are you okay?” Clint rushed Bucky into his apartment, helping him to the couch.

“Yeah, not too bad, had a little scuffle with Zemo and his guys, but we got out of it in the end,” Bucky shrugged with his left shoulder.

“This is what you call a ‘little scuffle’,” Clint scoffed. 

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” Bucky winced.

“Are you fucking kidding me Barnes,” Clint stood in front of Bucky, “first you don’t write, you don’t call.”

“Why would I write to you?” Bucky questioned.

Clint pointed his index finger at Bucky, “that is not the point”. Clint started pacing quickly back and forth in front of the couch, “we sleep together and you leave the next morning without a word! I know that I’m not a prize or anything, but it seemed like you couldn’t get away from me fast enough, and whatever, that’s fine, I’m over it. But then you don’t come back for two months, not one but two, which is the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other since we met. Then you show up here injured! So what do you have to say for yourself?”

Bucky sighed, “come here Clint.”

Clint spluttered, “why would I come to you?!”

“Just come here,” Bucky patted the seat next to him.

Clint plopped down on Bucky’s left.

“Why wouldn’t I come and see my fella?” Bucky asked.

“But you didn’t even send a text that you were okay,” Clint said.

“My phone is in two pieces at the bottom of the Black Sea,” Bucky explained.

“Okay well that certainly explains the phone situation, but what about how long you were gone?” Clint huffed.

“We got trapped, and by the time we could get out we needed to go to medical. And do you have any idea how hard it is to find good medical help since Stark died and SHIELD blew up?” Bucky laughed.

“Well, as long as you’re okay,” Clint smiled weakly.

“Of course I am, I’m here with you,” Bucky smiled back.

“Yeah, about that,” Clint fidgeted in his seat, “what’s going on between us?”

“What do you mean? We’re obviously dating?” Bucky tilted his head.

“What do you mean obviously?” Clint’s voice raised.

“Clint, sweetheart, I call you pet names, we share a bed, we live together-” Bucky said slowly.

“Wait, we live together?” Clint asked.

“Where else do you think I go? I have like three drawers full of my stuff here too,” Bucky laughed.

Clint’s mouth opened and closed in shock.

“Clint, we literally had sex the last time I was here!” Bucky shouted.

“Yeah, sure, but we were drunk!” Clint said in outrage, “and besides, you never made a move before!”

“I was waiting for you to! Sorry that I hadn’t kissed anyone in over seventy years, figured I might be a tad rusty,” Bucky huffed.

“Oh, you were definitely not rusty,” Clint leered.

“Good to know,” Bucky nodded, “but, back to the point. Do you think I enjoy coming to this rundown apartment? I would not be here if you weren’t here, Clint you have to believe that.”

“No, I definitely believe you were coming here for me, I just didn’t think you really had anywhere else to go,” Clint sighed. 

Bucky laughed, “Steve may be old, but he ain’t dead. I coulda easily went to spend time with him.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Clint nodded. “Well, I’m just glad you’re okay, but never do something like that to me again.”

“Deal,” Bucky squeezed Clint’s leg, “glad we’re in agreement.” Bucky got off the couch and headed for the stairs, “now are you gonna come welcome me home or should I just help myself?”

Clint sat on the couch, and was just about to get up when he realized what Bucky had said earlier, “wait, did you call my apartment rundown? I resent that!” Clint shouted in mock outrage. 

So yeah, Clint may not be one hundred percent better and he probably never would be, but he was improving everyday and he thought that was something to be proud of. If he happened to sleep better at night knowing his boyfriend was home safe and next to him in bed, well that was his little secret. (That he was absolutely calling Barney to brag about first thing in the morning.)

‘Yeah,’ Clint thought, ‘I’m going to be okay.’


End file.
